Naruto's Answer
by PilyangSweet
Summary: Naruto was thinking what Hinata said while walking to nowhere in particular, but then he spotted the person on his mind sitting on a bench deep in thought. What will Naruto say to her? NARUHINA OneShot.


**__Okay. For those who reviewed this fic, thank you very much. Also, thanks for telling me that this isn't supposed to be a drabble. *I screwed up again...sigh* So, I've made this a oneshot fic just like you said :)**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto.**

* * *

**Naruto's Answer**

**Naruto's POV**

I was walking down the street one night but I was preoccupied, not fully aware of where my feet leading me to. Well, I was pondering about a certain someone who loves me for a long time.

Hinata.

The name that bravely stood up for me even if she knew she was no match against Pain. The name that intended to fight to protect her love one even if she knew she was going to die later. The name that just spoken out her words in a strong voice despite being a timid and shy girl she was. AND the name that confessed her feelings toward me without hesitation like she used to.

Ever since we were genin, I wasn't used to talk to her like I used to my teammates or to other rookie nine. Actually, my first impression was how weird she was, or how bashful she was. But little by little, my impression of her has changed in a good way. When she had fought her cousin, Neji, her determination to fight was a resemblance of mine. Of course, I didn't know the reason behind that. But as soon as, I stared at her fight intently, I've come to realized that she wasn't bad after all. Her determination, her will to fight her cousin (even if they were blood-related), and her own version of strength that made overcame her timid and shyness attitude. But now I know the reason behind those determination she had until now made me realized, why didn't I notice her feelings before?

In fact, I was stupid enough for not noticing how much she loves me for such a long time. When we were little, all my attention was for Sakura although I knew she doesn't feel the way as I do. I was really a stupid guy for liking someone who doesn't like me, too. And the worst part was, no matter how I tried my best to get her attention, her eyes still focused on a certain rogue ninja, Uchiha Sasuke. The bastard who abandoned his birth village just for a revenge.

I sighed.

I spotted someone who was in my mind for awhile, sitting on a bench. She was deep in thought with a sad expression on her face.

'_Hinata?' _I thought as I recalling what she had said back there.

"_**So, I'm not afraid to die protecting you. Because…I love you."**_

My mind came back to reality when I heard her calling my name.

"Naruto-kun?" She voiced out with eyes widened and a confused look on her face. "W-What are you doing out this time of night?" She added. "A-Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

I ignored her and asked hesitantly, "Hinata. Can I…Can I talk to you?"

"O-Of course!" She stuttered, but I can sense she was nervous. Probably she knows what I'm going to talk about?

She moved a bit so I can sit down next to her, but neither of us utter a single word. It was awkward and all we can hear was people chatting or doing their own business I didn't even care. I looked at her from the corner of my eyes and saw that she she was blushing. I averted my eyes and looked down as I closed my eyes thinking of a way to start a conversation. But as I was about to say something, she began to talk.

"S-So, w-what do you want to t-talk about, Naruto-kun?" She stuttered. I knew she was trying to compose herself and talk straightly, but I can still sense her discomfort because of the way she stuttered her words. I wasn't planning to stop this 'talk' even if I knew she was uncomfortable, but I have to settle this. I might be rude, but I have to do it.

"Hinata…I…never got a chance to talk about…about what you did back there." I said as I stared at the ground in front of me. I could still feel the beating of my heart, no matter how I tried to inhale deeply in a discreet way without her noticing.

"I-It was nothing, really." She replied.

'_Nothing?' _I thought. But…she could have died fighting Pain and now it was nothing? "N-Nothing?" I repeated disbelievingly. "But…you nearly died and it was nothing?!" I continued. I raised my voice a bit bu then regretted when I looked at her face—it was hurt, worried…and sadness.

"If…If it hadn't taken any longer…if no one was near…if—" I was interrupted when she spoke.

"I know." She responded as confusion hit me. "If I could…I..I would do the same thing all over again." She added.

My eyes widened as I kept staring at her face contemplating of what she just said. All over again? Why would she bother letting herself die just for a guy like me—who has a kyuubi sealed inside of me ever since I was a baby, who was being ignored and mistreated by other people when I was a kid, and who was doing all my best to get others' attention despite being the kyuubi host? In fact, that time, I was aware of people hated me because of the kyuubi that attacked several years ago that many inoocent people died becacuse of it. But no matter how I tried, people still giving me dirty looks.

I sighed inwardly as I looked at the ground again and closed my eyes. "All this time…you really…I didn't know." I said incompletely.

"It's alright, Naruto-kun. I know you still like Sakura-san. I just…want you to know I don't expect anything from you. I…just want you to make you happy." She replied without hesitant.

'_So she knew about how I felt towards Sakura-chan, huh?' _I thought as I stared at her for a few seconds before I responded. I know that liking Sakura-shan was pretty obvious, but hearing that from her own mouth, it's just…I don't know. It was hard to explain.

"You're wrong, Hinata." I exclaimed. "It's true that I used to feel that towards Sakura-chan but a lot of things has changed now and I'm starting to see several things differently." I continued as I stared at her lavender eyes. She looked at the ground without saying anything. I began to feel nervous thinking it might be wrong to said a sudden words that came out from my mouth.

I chuckled.

I stood up as I stretch my arms a bit then looked at her. "Well, that's it. That's all I have wanted to say." I said as I grinned rather widely.

"E-Eh?" She asked as her face turned into a confusion.

"Will you go on a date with me, Hinata-chan?" I asked then grinned with my trademark goofy grin attached on my face as I extended my hand offering her.

Her eyes widened disbelievingly then blushes even redder as her eyes averted from my face to my extended offered hand. Suddenly, her expression changed as she looked away with her right fist hand on her chest.

"Y-You don't have to." She said. I know what she was thinking but I'm not doing this out of pity or something like that. "I'm sorry. I was being selfish again, wasn't I?"

I slowly put my hand down as I stared at her again. Suddenly, I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tightly. Savoring the moment we were in this situation where not so much people around us. But, I didn't care. After all, it was just me and Hinata in our own world.

"Hinata." I said.

She stiffened a bit at the sudden contact I gave her. I know it was unexpected, but my body suddenly moved on its own. The way I hugged her tightly in my arms felt a strange feeling in my stomache, but in a good way. She fits well in my arms inhaling the sweet smelling of her hair as I smiled a bit, not fully aware of my surroundings. Like I said, I didn't care…at all.

"N-Naru—" I cut her off when I suddenly spoke.

"You're…you're the most unselfish person I've ever met. What you did…what you said…no one has ever done for me before. And…and I don't know the right way to thank someone for such a thing. But I do want to know what's it like…to walk hand in hand with a person like that."

"Yes…I will, Naruto-kun." She replied as we parted from hugging then smiled shyly at me with her blush still visible on her face. Well, when I said those words, I started to blush not expecting myself to say that suddenly. I guess, I got carried away from my emotions.

"I wonder what would be open now." I said all of a sudden making Hinata tilted her head in a confuse way, then rapidly grabbing her hand and walking—more like running away to eat something.

"E-EH? N-Naruto-kun, you w-want to have it now?" She asked not bothering for being pulled away.

**Author's Note:**

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? **

**PilyangSweet**


End file.
